


Soft Drink

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 之前构思过的法国骨科，在脑子里盘旋了好久还是散不去那干脆就写出来吧abo设定，A盾O医，血缘关系上大盾是医生的表哥，名义上两个人是兄弟→货真价实的骨科，不搞领养那套虚的如果我能写到剧情展开的部分那会有比较NSFW和不符合伦理的部分会是HE写给我自己





	1. Chapter 1

最近巴黎的天气未免也有些太潮湿了。  
Gilles收起伞，站在房檐下按门铃。他觉得自己穿得不够多，以至于指尖触碰到按钮时什么感觉也没有。  
一个他不认识的管家帮他开了门，并且询问他是谁。“Gilles Touré，”他握紧箱子的拉杆，“我之前打过招呼说这周要回来。”  
“请您等一下。”  
管家虚掩上门，Gilles挪了挪地方，躲开那块狭窄的房檐。管家很快打开门：“请进，Touré先生。”  
Gilles回头看了一眼自己湿透的风衣，跟着管家走进去。雨声被门彻底隔绝在外面，Gilles觉得舒服了不少。房子里的每一样东西都像是没动过，窗帘还是被黄色的绳子束着，垂在花瓶后面，而花瓶里插着的玫瑰也没变，甚至Gilles觉得三年前他离开的时候咖啡桌上放着的就是这本电话簿。  
“阿姨在家吗？”他问，收回注意力看着走之自己前面的管家。  
“夫人和老爷都出门了。”  
还是老Charles更健谈，Gilles想，提起行李箱走上楼梯。但愿他没有弄脏地毯，不然清理起来绝对是大工程。他的房间依旧在走廊尽头的左边，Gilles也并不意外当他打开门时他的所有东西都还在原位，甚至是他丢在枕头上的书。  
“谢谢。”他说，把箱子放在墙边。  
“等夫人回来后需要告诉她您回来了吗？”管家站在门外问。  
“不用了，”Gilles看着窗外阴云密布的天，“我会自己去找她。”  
管家点头，替他关上门之前说道：“欢迎回家，Touré先生。”  
他还没来得及再道谢管家就关上了门，别放在心上，他对自己说，这些人和你的同事不一样，他们不会因为你不道谢就认为你缺乏礼数，他们的职业就是负责容忍没有教养的人。  
Gilles把风衣挂好，重新环视了一圈屋子里所有的摆设，最后还是坐在床上。他拿起那本书，看着封面上的标题和图案依稀还有点印象，这是一本讲环保志愿者调查雨林中濒危物种的书，他当时为了凑够折扣随手挑的。三年前他停在环保组织进入雨林的那一章，Gilles抽出书签，盯着那张印着雨林边界的河流的彩页看了两秒，然后随手向后翻。他在那些模糊的动物相片上多停留了几秒，然后意识到自己三年前就这么把书翻过一遍。  
Gilles把书签放回原处，合上它，然后把它放回那个简易的悬挂木书架上。他对书没那么多兴趣，不然大概阿姨也会送他去正经读个大学。不过还是现在的日子好，Gilles手撑着窗台向外看，他当不成好学生。  
他打开落地灯，让屋子里看上去暖和点，现在对他来说既不是吃饭的时间也不是睡觉的时间，而他站在窗边，看着越来越暗的天色和随风摇晃的树叶，无法适应属于普通人的正常作息。  
敲门声拯救了Gilles，那是不急促的响亮声音，Gilles知道如果自己站在走廊里一定能听到回音。这不是阿姨的习惯，她不会这么用力敲门，而且更多时候她会主动等Gilles去找她；当然也不会是她的丈夫，这位先生只会在饭桌上和其他人讨论问题。Gilles还剩一个人选，会在他回来主动拜访的人，他放下窗帘，走过去开门，看向门外的人。  
“晚上好，Gilles。”  
“晚上好，Gustave？”  
他低头看着那张年轻的脸，慢慢调整自己脑海中16岁的Gustave的样子，直到它完全符合眼前这个男孩的样子。  
Gustave长高了一些，不算多，但是明显地变得更加强壮，他曾经有一对圆乎乎的下颌，但现在他的脸变得棱角分明，下巴的形状像是比着那些雕像倒模做出来的。他已经完全是个男人了，手臂上的肌肉和眼神不会骗人。“我刚回来，还没来得及告诉你，”Gilles说，收起打量Gustave的目光，让自己看上去更礼貌点，“本来想等周末的。”  
“我这周提前结课，听妈妈说你这周会回来我就也回来了。”  
Gustave停顿一下，但眼睛一直没有离开他。“好久不见，”Gustave保持抬头的姿势，“我记得去年圣诞节你说你要回来的。”  
Gilles打开门示意他进屋，说道：“没错，但后来你也看到新闻了不是？”  
Gustave站在门边看着他关门的手回答他：“我看到了。”  
Gilles垂下手：“很抱歉我没有守约。”  
他邀请Gustave坐在那张窄小的圆形咖啡桌旁边，自己则坐在他们对面。Gilles发现自己没有热咖啡可以拿来招待客人，但客人似乎一点也不在意这件事。“不可思议，”Gustave看着他，眉毛稍微扬起来，“你们实现了一个奇迹。”  
“我们损失不小。”  
Gilles想了想还是这么说。  
Gustave交握双手，低头看着自己的手指，抿起嘴唇：  
“关于这个，我想说我很高兴能知道你一切都好，哥哥。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我需要这几天都注射它吗？”  
Gilles对着灯光晃了晃那个玻璃安瓿。  
“三天一次，接下来的一周请您按时注射，”管家把崭新的日历放在他的桌子上，“为了避免不必要的麻烦，希望您能理解。”  
“当然。”Gilles收起那个药瓶，把药盒和注射器一起放进抽屉。  
Gustave是个Omega，所以Gilles的出现对他来说是个麻烦，你总不能看着自己的表亲因为自己陷入令人难为情的处境，Gilles对此没什么怨言。再者，他在基地里也常用这个东西，副作用几乎等于没有，除了一些轻度皮肤过敏症状。“我会按时注射，”Gilles转身看他，“还有别的注意事项吗？”  
管家站在门前没动：“请您现在就注射，我可以帮您。”  
不成问题，Gilles坐在桌子前，拿出安瓿和注射器，掰断玻璃瓶细长的颈，抽出两毫升液体，扎紧止血带，把针头扎进自己的血管。完成这套动作只需要几分钟，Gilles收好玻璃瓶和注射器，把它们单独丢进新的垃圾袋里。“请交给我，”管家接过那个透明袋子，“晚安，Touré先生。”  
“晚安。”Gilles垂下自己的手臂。  
管家离开后Gustave很快来了，穿着衬衫和西装裤。“时候不早了，”Gilles开门的时候有些惊讶，“你是准备出门还是刚回来？”“我刚从学校回来。”Gustave笑了笑，挺直腰杆说道：“今天是最后一门考试，我花了点时间收拾我的宿舍。”  
Gilles看了眼走廊，向外迈一步：“你找我有事？”  
他闻到了酒精的味道，不浓，因此无法判断到底是Gustave喝了酒还是他去过什么提供酒的场合，他看着Gustave，决定不提酒精这个字眼，安静等着Gustave的回应。“谢谢你，”Gustave说，“本来我想……你没必要替我这么做的，我可以先回学校住几天。”Gilles花了两秒钟想明白Gustave到底在指什么，然后说道：“好好在家里待着，这是我该做的。”  
“没有人必须得替我做这些事情。”Gustave抱着手臂。  
“我可是你的哥哥，”Gilles握住门把手，身子向前倾，“这是你的家。”  
Gustave松开自己，低头看着Gilles门前的棕色地板。“真正的原因是我对抑制剂有些不良反应，比过敏更严重一点。”Gustave的语调很平静，像是在描述一个和他不相关的人的病情：“我想过去做手术，可是妈妈不同意。”  
“口服的药物？”Gilles另一只手扶住门框，“虽然效果弱一点。”  
Gustave点头：“我现在用的是口服胶囊，但并不能完全抑制发情期。”  
Gilles笑起来，像对自己的同事开玩笑那样说：“也许谈一段恋爱是最好的解决办法，Gustave。”  
Gustave却没有像他的同事那样笑嘻嘻的。“那么对Alpha来说也是这样吗，Gilles？”他问，嘴角向下用力，弧度不大，看上去不太像生气，但也绝没有因为这个玩笑而感到开心。“恋爱对于任何人来说都很美妙，”Gilles收起自己可能会被误解成轻浮的笑容，“所以没错。”  
Gustave不再对这个话题发表什么看法，他低下头，看向Gilles的肘窝。那里渗出了些血珠，已经干涸成深色的圆点，Gilles之前完全没注意到它们——他对疼痛的耐受力一向很强。“伸肘按压，”Gustave伸出手握住他的小臂和手腕，把它朝着自己的方向慢慢伸展，“按住针眼，这样能减少淤青，还能让你下次打针时好受点。”  
Gilles看着自己的手臂，摸了摸干掉的血渍。“谢谢，”他放低声音，手在Gustave的手掌上握紧再松开，“谨遵医嘱，我会的。”  
Gustave把他的手臂托高一点，抬头看他的脸，一边的嘴角勾起来。  
Gilles歪了歪头：“那就……谨遵未来医生的嘱咐？”  
“我的暑假从明天起正式开始，”Gustave真正地对他微笑，轻轻屈起他的手臂，低头看着那个针眼说道，“我们可交流的时间还很多，Gilles。”  
Gilles摊开手，看着轻柔按在自己手腕内侧的拇指，Gustave把指甲修剪得很整齐且圆润，当然，必然很干净。这完全是一双医生的手，Gustave已经为自己往后几十年的职业生涯做好了准备——Gilles对此感到真实的钦佩——他十八岁的时候只想着去个学校和这房子以外的地方活下去。  
“那我等着，”Gilles把注意力放在Gustave的脸上，“不过现在你得去睡觉了。”  
Gustave轻哼了一声表示自己听见了。  
“晚安，Gilles。”  
年轻的医生松开他的手。  
“晚安，”Gilles看着他，收回自己的手臂，“做个好梦。”


	3. Chapter 3

Gilles再见到Gustave已经是一周之后的事情，而阿姨也是在同一天回来的。  
“她在找你，你不是想要见她吗？”  
Gustave接过Gilles递过来的玻璃杯，低声说了句谢谢。他看上去没什么异样，不过Gilles还是能闻到一些味道，当他靠近的时候。那是Gustave的信息素，和其他omega的一样有种甜味。Gilles不会产生任何反应，毕竟注射抑制剂是昨天才发生的事情，而且再过上两天这股味道就会彻底消失，就像Gustave和他从来都没有长大过一样。  
“我会去见她，午餐之后。”Gilles靠着不锈钢的台面给自己倒水：“这应该来得及吧？”  
Gustave放下水杯：“她会在巴黎待三天。”  
“那我还是现在就去。”  
Gilles也放下杯子，离开厨房上楼，他从背后拍正在和修理工聊天的管家的肩膀，似乎让后者吓了一跳。“早上好，Touré先生，”管家转身面对他，稍微欠身，“您下次可以直接叫我的名字。”  
“抱歉，”Gilles后退，“我听Gustave说阿姨回来了？”  
管家双手交叠在一起放在身前，挺直腰杆：“是的，夫人在等您。”  
Gilles向Gustave房间里看了一眼：“漏水了？”  
管家保持着那个姿势一动不动：“洗手池的下水管有些堵塞，并不严重。夫人正在书房等您。”  
这并不需要叫修理工。  
Gilles又扫了一眼修理工夹克背后印的公司名和电话，点头说道：“那我马上过去。”  
书房离卧室有点距离，Gilles继续向上走，经过阳台的时候瞥到了一个穿红裙子的身影。他差点就走过去了，还好很快就意识到那个红裙子女人就是阿姨。“早上好，”他迈着小步折返回来，站在阳台门口，“我还以为这次回来看不见您了。”  
阿姨转过头，指了指自己对面的藤椅。“坐下谈，Gilles，”她取下眼镜，“你又不是被雇来的男仆。”  
Gilles走过去坐下，尽量让自己在低矮的椅子里看上去姿态端正些。“GIGN是个好地方，”她合上书，抬起下巴看着Gilles的眼睛，“你每一次回来都比之前更精神。”  
Gilles拿起茶壶把她的空杯子蓄满：“那里最难做到的就是活得轻松。”  
“但你看上去如鱼得水。”  
她端起茶杯低声说了句谢谢。  
Gustave道谢的样子真是和她像极了，Gilles把茶壶放回垫子上，摸了摸那个套着茶壶的粗线织的套子，说道：“但是那还是挺让人觉得舒服的。”  
“你是在责怪我没能让你过得舒服一点，Gilles？”她这么反问，但语气听上去并不恼怒。“这个茶壶套是之前的女管家买的，我很喜欢。”  
“我没有见过她？”  
“我只雇了她一年，后来她怀孕就辞职了，我也挺喜欢她的，挑选家具的品味没人比得上。”  
Gilles好奇这位他不认识的女管家都给这里布置了什么新玩意儿，浴室的浴帘或者吊灯里的灯泡，总之是Gilles逛遍整个房子也不会发现的东西。  
“那很可惜。”Gilles松开茶壶，手放在腿上。  
“总是会有合适的替代者。”她简短地结束这个话题，也为Gilles倒一杯茶，然后开始一个新的：“你这次回来能住多久？”  
Gilles看着茶杯里的倒影：“大概两个月，没有意外的话。”  
阿姨身子向前倾，手指摸了摸那过于宽的书脊，说道：“我们都看到了你们的壮举，Gustave表现得很兴奋，向我赞美过你很多次。”  
“没有男孩会不喜欢这个话题。”Gilles也决定简短地结束这个话题。  
她笑了笑，坐正身子，笔挺的腰杆和紧实的腹部线条让她看上去一点也不像个五十岁的人。Gilles还在猜测她的健身频率，她已经继续把话题延伸到了Gilles意料外的地方。“你的母亲会为你骄傲的，”她说，看着落在树上的鸟，“她一直希望你能做个你父亲那样的人。”  
茶已经凉了，Gilles不知道为什么她还喝得津津有味。  
“她没和我说过这些。”  
Gilles决定假装这是杯热茶。  
“那时候你还是个孩子，”她把视线收回来，“这不是该和你谈的话题……你还戴着它吗？”  
“出任务的时候需要摘下来。”  
她伸出手，对着Gilles：“介意给我看看吗？”  
Gilles从衬衫里抽出那个指环，摘下来放在她的掌心里。“她只留下了这个给你……或者说给我们。”她仔细看着吊坠上的划痕，然后把它翻转过来看内侧的字迹：“我真希望她能亲眼看看现在的你。”  
她握紧链子，手伸到Gilles手边才松开，Gilles接过它重新戴好，抬眼扫了一眼她的表情，继续看那杯冷茶里的倒影。他不知道该说什么，类似的对话在他们每次见面时都会发生，而往往每次也都结束在现在这个地方。  
“Gilles，我知道这对你来说不容易，”她沉默了一会儿说道，“而且是这么多年。”  
Gilles抬头，看着她，甚至懒得点个头附和她。  
“不过我仍然希望你能去做这件事……回一趟波尔多。”  
Gilles推开那杯茶：“这不是什么难事。”  
“我要把姐姐的房子转移到你名下，等你到了波尔多会有律师和你见面。”  
这可就有点让人惊讶了。  
Gilles双手绞在一起，犹豫着要怎么回答，最后他能想到的正常的回答是：“我会去的。”  
她对他微笑，拿起那本书：“我得出门一趟，晚餐之前回来。如果你不介意可以和新管家还有Gustave多聊聊，他们很想多了解你一点。”  
Gilles耸肩：“我会的。”  
阿姨离开后他在那又坐了一会儿，口渴好像是一瞬间的事情，他端起杯子把凉透的茶喝掉，然后站起来走回屋子里。  
“你和妈妈聊了很久。”  
Gustave刚好和他在楼梯上打了照面。  
“有事情要谈。”他实话实说。  
Gustave看着他，在瞥到Gilles脖子上的链子后收起了笑容。  
“谈得怎么样？”Gustave问。  
“挺顺利，”Gilles扶着扶手，和年轻的男孩面对面，“我想应该没什么问题。”  
Gustave重新扬起微笑：“那你想出门走走吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

他们最后还是买了两把伞，好在晚餐之前赶回去。  
“你穿得太少了，”Gilles收起钱包，低头看着那两把伞，“挑一把？”  
Gustave拿了蓝色的那把，躲在挡雨棚下拆掉塑料包装，撑开伞。“看上去不错，”他说，站在一边等Gilles，“像是一把耐用的伞。”  
Gilles把塑料包装扔进垃圾桶，跟在Gustave身后。“至少对回家这趟行程来说足够了。”Gilles轻哼了一声，看着Gustave的整洁的白衬衫，默默赞叹——他这么大的时候甚至不愿意每天洗一次衣服。出身良好的男孩，Gilles的同事里也不是没有这样的人，不过更多的他们和Gilles一样，脱离了无微不至的照顾之后也展现出了平常年轻人都有的懒惰。Gilles好奇Gustave在学校里是什么样子的，是不是和他现在一样自律，每天都把衬衫洗得一尘不染，再熨得像刚从包装里拆出来一样。  
“Gilles！”  
Gilles猛地站住。  
他差点闯红灯，刹车躲避他的司机在车里骂了句脏话，加快速度在黄灯闪烁之前冲过路口。  
“Gilles？”  
Gilles低头看抓着自己手臂的手，眨了眨眼睛，给身后的行人让路。“我没事，”他说，低头看着Gustave，“抱歉。”  
Gustave松开手，向着他挪了两步，然后说道：“你在走神。”  
“大概是，”Gilles抬起头，决定实话实说，“我在想洗衣服的事情。”  
Gustave站在他旁边，扬起眉毛反问道：“洗衣服？”  
“没错，洗衣服。”Gilles跟着人群一起穿过马路，意识到完全实话实说会让事情变得愚蠢至极。“我想起来我还有衣服没洗，”他扯了个不会让Gustave觉得奇怪的谎，“两件衬衫。”  
“你可以把它们直接送到洗衣间，会有人帮你洗的。”Gustave和他并排而行，保持一个不会让他被滴落的雨弄湿的距离。“我比较习惯自己洗衣服，”Gilles停在路边，给坐轮椅的女士让位置，“我住的地方洗衣机有时候会罢工。”  
Gustave向后退，抬高自己的伞：“试过维修电话吗？”  
“试过，”Gilles继续向前走，不过放慢了点脚步，“它反反复复地出故障。”  
这个话题就到这结束，Gustave没有问Gilles不换房子的理由，相对地，Gilles也没有和他讨论那是一套租金多么便宜的房子。  
晚餐前十分钟他们进了屋子，把雨伞插在门口的架子上，水在门口滴成了一滩，Gilles没法从管家紧绷的嘴和垂着的眉毛判断他是不是对此感到不满。Gilles快步上楼，换了件干净的衣服，保证自己下楼吃饭的时候足够体面。  
Gustave在晚餐过后又来敲他的门，打断了Gilles洗衣服的计划。“Gustave？”他双手湿淋淋地打开门，看着门前头发潮湿的男孩说：“晚上好？”  
男孩的身上还带着点热气：“晚上好，Gilles。我可以进去吗？”  
当然可以，Gilles后退一步让他进来，然后走进浴室洗干净自己的手。“有点乱，”Gilles擦干水，探头看他，“我在整理房间……你想坐在哪都行。”  
Gustave坐在桌子前，扫了一眼被做了标记的日历。“其实我还有一件事想问你，”Gustave思索了一下后开口道，“关于参军的事情。”  
Gilles走出来，并不对此感到十分惊讶：Gustave对他的那些赞扬本来就是一种试探。“你想要参军？”他像第一次那样坐在Gustave对面，翻了翻日历，“你了解过大学生入伍和Omega入伍的相关规定吗？”  
Gustave抬起头：“我看过他们向公众发布的一些政策，但我不确定那些就是全部的条例。”  
Gilles摸了摸自己的眉毛，对此先是沉默了一秒。“第二个问题，”他放下手后继续说，“你有没有和阿姨谈过这件事。”  
Gustave笑起来，尽管只是一个微笑，但Gilles觉得那看上去有些得意。  
“在和你谈过之后，”Gustave又把笑容变回礼貌的那种。“我会和她谈的。”


	5. Chapter 5

他们的谈话并不是在愉快的结尾上停下的。  
“我并不是想说你很娇贵，”Gilles试图为自己辩解，“我只是希望你能在做决定之前把所有该考虑的事情放进的清单里。”  
“显然你没有认真听我说话，Gilles，或者你可以提醒我哪些事情被遗漏了？”  
“你是一个没被标记的Omega，你真的明白这意味着什么？”  
Gilles摊开双手，手肘磕碰桌子边缘时发出一声闷响。他按住桌子，眼睛盯着Gustave的脸，而年轻的男孩飞快抬头看了他一眼，随后避开他的注视。“我明白你的意思，Gilles，”Gustave的嘴角向下撇，露出了一副难得的不耐烦的样子，“我不介意你去告诉妈妈。”  
Gilles抓住自己的杯子，手向桌子下面滑。  
他是否看上去像一个告密者？  
我讨厌告密的人，所以我不会告密，Gilles想这么说，但这似乎不是最合适的答案——他不想对Gustave表达什么忠诚，或者表现得像是和Gustave结成了什么秘密联盟。Gustave的是他的弟弟，而他有责任劝诫Gustave，在对方（极偶尔）头脑不清醒的时候发出警告：这并不是一件彻头彻尾没有坏处的好事，在你一头扎进去之前最好先睡一觉冷静一下。  
“先睡一觉”，是个好建议。  
于是Gilles说：“你该去睡觉了。”  
这似乎又在Gustave的痛处上戳了一下，他把手从桌子上拿下来，迎着Gilles的目光站起来。“没问题，”他说，激动的情绪明显变少了，但嘴唇依旧紧绷着，“晚安，祝你好梦，哥哥。”  
“晚安。”  
Gilles花了两秒钟来消化这个称呼，这个可和他们今年第一次见面时的那个不太一样。不过，Gilles并不能确定这个词就是让他做梦的原因，他猜可能有关，但不全部都因为它。  
他梦到了他的生日宴会，在他九岁的时候。  
“生日快乐，Gilles，你喜欢这个礼物吗？”  
那是一只戴眼镜的泰迪熊，大小刚好够被他抱在怀里的，“我喜欢，谢谢你，阿姨。”他抱紧它说道。  
Gilles的客人并不多，只有几个要好的同学，他们总是一起在体育课上踢足球；他的阿姨，叔叔不在，他很难抽出时间参加类似的家庭活动；还有Gustave，躺在阿姨怀里，是他最年轻的客人。  
Gustave很安静，眼睛随着拴在Gilles床柱上的蓝色气球转动。Gilles举起了自己的泰迪熊，把它放在Gustave头顶上晃了晃。这成功吸引了Gustave的注意力，他稍微抬起头，跟着泰迪熊扭动脑袋，“你想抱抱Gustave吗，Gilles？”阿姨伸出一只手握住泰迪熊，让Gilles停下动作。  
Gilles不记得自己的答案了，但他抱了Gustave。他记得很清楚，他把泰迪熊放在床上，隔着那件柔软的鹅黄色婴儿连体衣触摸Gustave，学着阿姨的样子把自己的弟弟抱在怀里。婴儿的身体是软的，Gilles第一次意识到这一点时在过他的九岁生日。他觉得Gustave差不多和那只泰迪熊一样大，当然，没有棉花填充的玩具那么轻，“你的弟弟很安静，”他的同学凑过来说，“我的弟弟非常喜欢哭。”“他有时候也会哭。”Gilles照实说，手臂按照阿姨的指示托住Gustave的后背。  
他或许抱了Gustave很长时间，或许只有几分钟，不过同学们都去吃饼干的时候Gilles还坐在自己的椅子上抱着Gustave。“和他握个手吧。”阿姨伸出自己的一根手指，递到Gustave蜷着的手边。她轻轻触碰Gustave的掌心，而Gilles看见了Gustave的动作：他抓紧了那根手指。  
Gilles把手指也放在Gustave的掌心里，当然Gustave也照常握住了他的手指。这种抓握非常用力，Gilles觉得自己从来没有被这么用力握住过。  
“Gilles？”  
除了昨天站在十字路口那次。  
九岁的Gilles低下头，看着Gustave在他身上扫来扫去的眼睛，试图确定呼唤自己名字的是不是这个婴儿。但Gustave看着他的衣领，看着他脖子上那个垂下来的戒指。  
哦，小孩子都喜欢会动的东西，大家都知道这个。  
“Gilles！”  
Gustave更用力地握住他的食指。  
Gilles开始意识到这是个梦，而梦的起因是他们的争吵和他睡觉时露在被子外面的左手。  
“晚安，祝你好梦，哥哥。”  
Gilles想把手指抽出来，这样他才能把那个吸引Gustave的戒指塞回衣服里。  
Gustave天生有一双做医生的手，它们一直都稳并且有力。


	6. Chapter 6

Gilles从床上爬起来，偏凉的气温让他清醒了片刻，但也只是片刻——困意在眨了几次眼之后用涌上来。  
他差点因为打哈欠撞翻水杯。Gilles为了让自己彻底清醒过来，端着杯子走到窗边拉开窗帘。现在凌晨3点，外面又开始下雨，Gilles打开窗户，冷风终于让他彻底摆脱了睡意。他并不是不想睡觉，只是这几天也许他睡的时间太多了，白天又无所事事，于是问题终于在今天爆发了出来。他看着花园里的矮灌木，隐约能看到被修剪过的整齐边缘，前几天那几株绣球花开了，淡绿色的，Gilles叫不出它的名字，不过他知道是阿姨最喜欢的品种之一。  
Gilles认定自己不会再轻易睡着之后关上窗户，小心翼翼地把窗帘恢复原状。他并不是在做贼，也不会有人来检查他的卧室，但Gilles还是仔细合上了窗帘。他在桌子前坐了一会儿，顺便打开了自己的台灯。那本环保志愿者的纪实还在书架上，书脊面向Gilles，他把它拿下来，随手翻了几页，对着河流的照片发呆。那条蜿蜒的河像条蛇一样在他眼里滑动起来，朝着雨林的另一头爬行，行动缓慢并且似乎无穷无尽。  
他就坐在那看这条蛇爬了几分钟，然后产生了饥饿感。这干感觉来得没有理由，Gilles肯定自己没有吃一条蛇的想法，而如果非要找个理由那就是现在这个时间和他平时的早餐时间隔得太近。他试着忽略这种感觉，但这办法只起到了反作用：胃里的烧灼感越来越严重，甚至随着他翻书的动作发出咕噜似的声响。这可对看书没好处，Gilles理所应当地合上那本书（在这之前又看了一眼那条河），站起来走到门边。他听了听门外的动静，确定那位管家先生没有在走廊上游荡之后打开门，借着黎明昏暗的光线下楼。  
厨房比卧室还要凉，Gilles站在冰箱前搓揉了几下手，开始怀疑这到底还是不是夏天。  
雨下得太多了，Gilles想，在七八月之前只要下雨就不会太热。  
他打开冰箱，思考了两秒要做点什么，然后拿出摆在最下面码放得整整齐齐的洋葱。那么就洋葱汤，Gilles打开台面上方的灯，把两颗洋葱剥皮洗干净，然后切成洋葱圈。一般来说大家都会把洋葱切成条去做汤，但他的母亲向来是切成圈。Gilles在这么多年过去之后依然还记得他家厨房里那口专门用来做汤的长柄锅，它的底部早都被熏成褐色，边缘也沾着永远洗不掉的深色斑点。但它非常适合做洋葱汤，比这厨房里的双耳陶瓷锅更合适。  
他把洋葱圈丢进锅里，低头点火的时候余光瞟到了厨房门口的身影。  
“你饿了？”  
Gustave的声音听上去一点睡意都没有。  
Gilles调小火力，用锅盖掩盖住洋葱被油煎时产生的噼啪声。“我睡不着，”Gilles决定不提自己饿肚子的事情，“可能前几睡得太多了。”  
“八个小时算多吗？”Gustave走进来，靠近光源。  
Gilles注意到他穿着一双灰色的拖鞋，昏暗的灯光下看上去和他的深蓝色睡衣差不多一个颜色。“那对你来说呢，”Gilles掀开盖子，把半茶匙砂糖撒进洋葱圈之间，“八小时多吗？”  
Gustave把视线从洋葱那里挪到他身上：“既然你从来都没和我讨论过作息时间表，我就认为你是通过观察得到的结论？”  
“这个的话，”Gilles不断翻炒那些洋葱，“想要发现你一天只睡六个小时并不难，问问负责给你做早餐的人就行了。”  
“他会告诉你吗？”Gustave又问，“我以为他不太喜欢和别人说话。”  
Gilles抖了抖面粉袋子：“他还很讨厌别人拍他的肩膀。”  
这句话逗笑了Gustave，年轻的医生哼了几声，手在自己的肘部轻拍了一下，说道：“他不是那种跟得上年轻人节奏的人，Gilles，下次别再吓他了。”  
Gustave念他名字的时候声调突然降低，像是在掩盖一个哈欠，而Gilles假装没注意到。他专注地把面粉搅成面糊，再打散他们，好让汤锅里的所有东西都融为一体。“我记住了，”Gilles回答道，“现在你是不是该说说你不睡觉的原因了？”  
Gustave抬手挡住自己的下半张脸，保持闭眼的样子片刻后又抬起头，“我也睡不着，”他靠着放盘子的架子说，“可能暑假确实容易让人一下子睡得太多。”  
不适合安逸生活的人，他们都是，但为了防止再引起Gustave对军队的浓厚乐趣Gilles还是闭上了嘴。  
“需要鸡汤罐头吗？”  
万幸地，Gustave先于他转移话题。  
“你怎么知道，”Gilles转头看他，“是的，谢谢。”  
Gustave在放罐头的橱子里摸了摸，拿起一罐对着灯光看，“给你，就是这个。”他说，然后继续站在Gilles旁边看着汤锅。“你做过这个，洋葱汤，在我上小学的时候。”Gustave继续说，听上去比刚才精神了点，“直到上了大学之后我才知道里面的洋葱也可以是切成一瓣一瓣的。”  
Gilles割开罐头，向锅里倒鸡汤，然后合上盖子，看着Gustave说：“那可是很久以前的事情了。”  
“时间是有点长，”Gustave换了个说法来形容现在到这段回忆间的距离，“不过还不至于让人忘掉这件事，Gilles，那是我第一次喝洋葱汤。”  
Gilles对此倒是有点惊讶：“你从来没说过这个。”  
“什么，第一次喝洋葱汤？”Gustave垂下眼睛，抱着自己的手臂，“因为我也是上个月喝其他洋葱汤的时候才想到这一点。”  
他应该还是困倦的，Gilles想，而他不肯说出他凌晨从床上爬起来的原因。  
“那么，”Gilles决定放过自己年轻并且脑瓜过于灵活的弟弟，揭开盖子看了一眼汤说道，“你想再来一点吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章构思的时候格外有画面感，凌晨，小圆桌，昏暗的灯光，两人对坐，汤和面包。  
> 如果把圆桌换成卡座，再加上收音机里的音乐和一支烟，这他妈一出婚外情经典场面啊

厨房里没有椅子，而餐厅需要开灯才能看得清东西，Gilles最后还是选择了在自己的房间里吃这顿夜宵。  
Gustave没有反对，默认参与了Gilles“不体面”的一餐，他们就坐在圆形咖啡桌的两侧，两只盛着汤碗几乎贴在一起。放面包的盘子被他们推到一边，但愿，Gilles想，它不会弄脏日历。  
“今年夏天巴黎似乎下雨更频繁，”Gilles调整落地灯的亮度，“还是我去年没有留意过巴黎的雨季？”  
Gustave看了一眼整齐拉着的窗帘，用比平时低的声音附和道：“我想今年雨确实比往年多。”  
Gilles坐在他对面，揭开汤碗盖子，用勺子舀起棕色的汤汁。本来不需要盖子，但Gustave坚持应该把它们盖上，“洒出来被发现的话会被问东问西，相信我”，他这么说，让Gilles怀疑他是不是有过和今晚类似的偷吃行径。“我喜欢吃烫的，”Gilles决定聊点别的，“如果我要煮汤做晚餐的话。”“这可不是一个好习惯，”Gustave学着他的样子揭开盖子，半张脸藏在升腾起的水汽后面，“爱护你的消化道，Gilles。”  
Gilles把勺子悬在碗上面：“还有别的叮嘱吗？”  
“关于这个汤的话，”Gustave似乎笑了一声，“我喜欢它的味道。”  
Gilles把温度降低的洋葱圈放进嘴里，咀嚼了片刻之后给自己打分：“有点甜了。”  
“这是你的风味，Gilles。”  
这话听上去有点奇怪。“偏甜？”Gilles不知可否，“我平时不会放这么多糖。”  
Gustave用勺子刮去法棍切口旁边的碎屑，咬了一口发出轻微尖叫声的面包：“也许现在你改了配方，但之前，是的，你喜欢甜的洋葱汤。”  
“那到底是什么时候的事情了。”Gilles捻捻沾着面包屑的手指。  
“如果你想问具体的日期？“Gustave低头看着自己的汤，”可能是四年级，也可能是三年级……或者五年级。“  
Gilles笑出来：“这可真够具体的。”  
那应该是Gilles呆在这里的最后一段日子，他正忙着入伍的事情，并且心情大好——如果要他坦诚地把想法吐出来，那他确实并不喜欢这个地方。但他对Gustave没有任何反感，Gustave只是个小男孩，并且称他为哥哥。给饿肚子的小兄弟做一顿饭是什么难事吗？Gilles并不介意这个，也不把它放在心上，以至于这么长时间过去之后，Gustave把这件事记得比他更清楚。  
“那天放学只有你在家，我已经忘了为什么，可能是负责做晚饭的那位先生请假外出，管家在郊区的房子里忙着收拾东西。”Gustave不紧不慢地说，眼睛停在Gilles的脸上：“于是你说今天你来做晚餐，洋葱汤，上面还摆着——这个。”  
Gilles看着他手里的法棍切片，低头咽下勺子里的汤。他开始回忆起上小学的Gustave是什么样子：可能是穿着校服的，那种私立学校往往都有校服；书包是深蓝色的，质地很硬，每次Gustave背起它的时候Gilles都会怀疑它会不会磨坏小孩子的肩膀和后背；还有皮鞋，以及梳得整整齐齐的头发——这可不是什么简单的事情，Gustave的头发有些卷。  
“有时候我会把它摆在汤上面，”Gilles抬头审视Gustave，“有时候不会。”  
现在的Gustave和过去的那个孩子也没有太大区别，只是头顶上的发胶多了点。  
Gilles如果因为这个笑出来，他一定会让Gustave感到不安。“取决于眼下的情况，“Gilles翻起一个洋葱圈盖住浓稠的汤，”我觉得放在上面会让小孩子感到有趣。“  
Gustave小幅度地挑了挑眉：“谢谢。”  
Gilles继续咀嚼那些软绵绵的洋葱。  
“我能问个问题吗？”  
Gustave把勺子放在碟子上，手指在桌子上停顿一下，然后收回手看着Gilles。  
Gilles希望自己看上去还算得上有礼貌，“是什么？”他咽下洋葱，也抬起头，“说说看。”  
“如果它太尖锐，就拒绝它，Gilles。”Gustave合上汤碗的盖子，坐直身子，手交叠着放在大腿上。  
Gilles耸肩。  
“这是从母亲那里听来的，洋葱汤是阿姨最擅长的菜。”  
Gilles知道他想问什么了，没什么好意外的，倒是如果Gustave对此一直不感到好奇那才让Gilles意外。  
“关于这个……”  
Gilles知道自己的这顿夜宵就到此为止了。  
“对我来说，”Gilles向后靠，看着Gustave深色的睡衣领子说，“那也像一场电影一样……我的意思是，它不够真实。”  
Gustave安静极了，眼睛注视着他。  
“那个时候我应该是……刚刚上小学，看过那种孤胆英雄的漫画吗？有那么一天你的父母吃完早餐后，照常和你亲吻告别，然后提着公文包一起开车离开家。这本来是很普通的一天，但当你放学回家之后才发现完全不是那么回事。”  
“发生了什么？”Gustave轻声问。  
Gilles沉吟了一会儿，摊开手说道：“倒是没有电影里的那种洗劫场面，一切都好好的，只是没人在厨房里炖汤。”  
Gustave抬起手，手肘碰到了桌子边缘，于是他又把手放回了大腿上。“后来呢，Gilles。”Gustave的声音变得柔和，但话明显变得少了许多。  
“阿姨在晚餐的时候赶了过来，她告诉我今天去她那里住。”  
Gilles觉得有些口渴，酸味在他嘴里泛开。这汤确实太甜了，Gilles舔舔嘴唇，忽略不适的感觉继续说下去：“她什么行李都没带，也没给我时间收拾行李。车票她早就买好了，我们一刻不停地直接去了车站，当天晚上就到了巴黎。”  
Gilles停下，觉得自己确实需要一杯水，于是他问Gustave：“想喝水吗？”  
Gustave摇头：“不了，谢谢，不过你应该给自己倒一杯。”  
Gilles走到窗台旁边拿起杯子倒水，装满水后杯壁冰凉的温度让他回过神，“在火车上阿姨也没有告诉我什么，”Gilles坐下，缓慢把水咽下去，“她只说来替母亲照顾我几天，过不了多久我的父母就会来接我。”  
“不用上学当然是好事，”Gilles放下水杯，“我当时只想到了这一点。”  
Gustave没有开个玩笑来附和他，还是双手交叠在一起的姿势，不过这次把手放在了桌子上。  
“阿姨在下车之前把这个给了我。”  
Gilles摘下自己戴着的链子，把它递给Gustave。Gustave伸手接过，低下头端详上面的划痕和内部的刻字，然后抬头问道：“这是婚戒？”  
“没错。”Gilles向后靠，觉得Gustave语调轻柔时的声音有种特殊能力，能让人忍不住回想旧事。  
而Gustave拿着那枚戒指，眼睛垂着，睫毛随着不规律的眨动轻颤。  
Gilles没有急着把它要回来，他继续喝水，等到不再有口干舌燥的感觉后又说道：  
“我应该在她给我戴上这东西的时候意识到不对劲，是不是？”


End file.
